Hellhound
Hellhounds are mid-to-high level demons, often given as a Slayer assignment to mid-to-high level players. Hellhounds are an excellent source of hard clue scrolls, as they drop them more frequently than other monsters. If players are on a Hellhound Task and they want to make some money off it, they could choose to kill Vet'ion as his Hellhound spawns will count towards your task and you may also receive some generous drops from the boss. Killing Cerberus will also count towards your Hellhounds Task. Strategy As their combat level suggests, hellhounds are not easy to defeat. It's worth noting, however, that their high combat level is mostly reflective of their accurate and powerful attacks; hellhounds have low defensive stats. Players with a low Defence level should bring the best armour that they can afford as well as high healing food. As they only attack with Melee, the Protect from Melee prayer can be used to nullify their attacks. The most effective yet afkable way to use this strategy is at the Catacombs of Kourend, as the area is a multi-combat zone. Players who have completed at least easy tasks of the Ardougne Diary can teleport to Kandarin Monastery to recharge Prayer points, and teleport back via Xeric's talisman's Xeric's Heart option (requires full completion of Architectural Alliance) or the Kourend Castle Teleport spell (requires 69 Magic and reading Transportation incantations to unlock the spell). Bring prayer-boosting armour such as the Proselyte armour for longer trips and some food just in case you run out of Prayer points and get hit by the hellhounds. Additionally, having a bonecrusher in your inventory is beneficial as burying bones inside the Catacombs of Kourend also restores Prayer points. Prayer "flicking" can dramatically reduce the cost of fighting them; however, this requires close attention and probably some food to correct mistakes. Since they occupy a large space of 2-by-2 squares, hellhounds can easily be safe-spotted in Taverley Dungeon on rocks and columns, or in the Witchaven Dungeon. Players hunting hard clue scrolls can kill hellhounds located east of the Deserted Keep while wearing a ring of wealth (i). This doubles the drop rate of clue scrolls from hellhounds, from 1/64 to 1/32. Even though they are demonic in nature, demonbane weapons do not work against them. If a Slayer master is checking your combat level, you are required to have at least level 75. Locations *Stronghold Slayer Cave (can be safe-spotted) *Taverley Dungeon (can be safe-spotted easily behind the '+' rocks) Normal hellhound **Cerberus (91 slayer requirement) *Witchaven Dungeon (a short puzzle is required to enter the area with hellhounds) *God Wars Dungeon (level 127, NOT found in the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon) *Catacombs of Kourend (can be safespotted, with some difficulty) Multi-zone *Karuulm Slayer Dungeon (level 122) *Wilderness: **Revenant Caves (level 136) Can be cannoned **Level 50 Wilderness (south of Resource Area) **Level 54 Wilderness (north-east of Deserted Keep) **Vetion spawns skeletal hellhounds and greater skeletal hellhounds.Undead **Revenant hellhound Can't be killed for slayer task *Quest related **In Search of the Myreque ***Skeleton Hellhound NMZ **Fight Arena *** Bouncer ** Goblin Cave *** Bouncer (ghost) Drops 100% |} Brimstone chest loot Level 122 Level 127 Trivia * Although they are demons, Hellhounds drop bones instead of ashes like a regular demon would. They are also not vulnerable to demonbane weapons.